I love you Robot
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Recueil de drabbles Susan Calvin/Sonny. 1: l'amour, c'est compliqué ; 2: elle l'appel par son prénom ; 3: Spooner ne comprend rien aux femmes ; 4: même Gigi ne voit pas où est le problème ; 5: une des fonctions d'un NS-5...
1. l'amour

Ecrit en août 2010, dans un **arbre à drabble**, avec pour point de départ: _'__Pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué ?__'_

100 mots

_ooo_

- Pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué ? demanda Sonny sur un ton d'innocente curiosité.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je voyais l'amour comme un sentiment plutôt agréable mais il semble plein de complications qui rendent les gens tristes, brisent des familles, déclenchent des guerres...

Susan sourit.

- Sur quoi bases-tu ton observation ?

- Essentiellement des séries télévisées. Je n'ai que peu d'expérience personnellement, mais la documentation sur le sujet abonde !

- Tu devrais croire moins ce qui passe à la télé et... peut-être cultiver ton "expérience"... conclut-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie - mais songeant que c'était vrai : l'amour était parfois compliqué...


	2. son prénom

Ecrit en août 2010, dans un **arbre à drabble**, avec pour point de départ: _'__il l'appelle par son prénom.__'_

100 mots

_ooo_

Elle l'appelle par son prénom parce qu'il le mérite. Elle l'appelle par son prénom quand elle parle de lui, même si ses collègues parfois la regardent de travers.

Car Sonny n'est pas un NS-5 comme un autre, même si son apparence est la même au premier abord.

Car Sonny a été conçu différemment, dans sa structure, dans les alliages qui le composent.

Car Sonny a été programmé différemment. Très différemment.

Sonny est unique.

Il apprend, rêve, désire.

Il aime.

Pour tous cela elle estime qu'il a le droit d'être appelé par son prénom - qu'il a droit à bien d'avantage...


	3. Spooner ne comprend rien aux femmes

Ecrit en août 2010, dans un **arbre à drabble**, avec pour point de départ: _'__Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes.__'_

100 mots

_ooo_

Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes... D'abord son ex-femme, et maintenant cette scientifique tordue...

C'est vrai qu'elle était pas vraiment son genre, ressemblant trop aux boites de conserve qu'elle bricolait. Mais elle était belle et ils s'étaient rapprochés... Il avait tenté sa chance.

Elle l'avait repoussé gentiment : "Il vaut mieux qu'on reste amis..." Puis elle avait ajouté "J'ai déjà... quelqu'un dans ma vie..."

Il avait définitivement laissé tomber quand il avait compris de qui il s'agissait... Effectivement, si elle préférait les boulons...

Maintenant il regrettait d'avoir mis un râteau à ce chat : ça aurait peut-être pu marcher entre eux...


	4. tarte à la patate

Ecrit en août 2010, dans un **arbre à drabble**, avec pour point de départ: _'__Merci__'_

100 mots

_ooo_

- Merci, grogna Spooner avant d'attaquer la tarte à la patate que Gigi venait de lui servir.

- Cette histoire te tracasse encore ?

- Sonny est un _robot_ !

- Et alors ? Les NS-5 sont plutôt beaux garçons...

- Beaux ga... Ils sont en métal et en plastique ! A part leur visage ils n'ont même pas l'air humain !

- Cette fille te plaisait tant que ça ?

- Non, c'est une amie, et si elle me plaisait un peu je me voyais pas vivre avec elle, mais... comment elle peut vivre _en couple_ avec un_ robot _?

- Ils font le ménage et ne se plaignent pas tout le temps !


	5. une des fonctions d'un NS5

Ecrit en août 2010, dans un **arbre à drabble**, avec pour point de départ: _'__c'était pas très glorieux__'_

100 mots

_ooo_

Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais Susan doit avouer que Sonny n'est pas le premier robot dans sa vie.

Il est le premier robot pour qui elle ressente des sentiments, oui, le premier dont elle se sente amoureuse - parce qu'il a sa personnalité, parce que c'est Sonny... Mais il n'est pas le premier dans son lit.

Les NS-5 sont parfaitement obéissants, leurs bras sont forts, leurs mouvements précis et leurs doigts recouverts d'un polymère à la texture douce...

Elle se demande si une étude commerciale a déjà estimé combien de femmes se servent de leur robot de cette manière...


End file.
